Home
by heyimamay
Summary: Charriet, Continued from Thursdays episode, NOW FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

i don't own any of these characters.

Carry on from tonight's episode! enjoy x

Cain held the garage door open for her, ''Maybe we should grab something to eat now?' he smirked his arm winding around her waist.

She smiled lightly ''Maybe we should just call it a night''

he smirked walking in the direction of her house, ''I'm fine with that'' he smiled holding his hand out for her to take.

the hand fell in between them, ''...I was thinking more separately'' she said awkwardly.

Cain shook his head ''What's wrong?'' he frowned, she walked past him in the direction of her house.

This relationship was taking more of a toll on her that she realised, the thing was things were moving really quickly and she wasn't sure she could handle it. Throughout all of their relationship she had been holding back because she anticipated he would hurt her, but these days it felt more like she was hanging onto a cliff, rather than in the safety of a boat on a lake.

It had turned twelve and she couldn't sleep, she was restless, she found herself sitting on the sofa, why did she make a fight with him they were getting on soo well and she ruined it, she hated herself. Most people have something that's their weakness, drugs...alcohol, maybe even caffeine, Not Harriet though her weakness was bad boys, she was attracted to them. Ashley had been a gimmick and maybe that's why she'd been drawn to him because he was different to the others, but it wasn't the same as Cain. She didn't want to change Cain, she wanted to be with him.

The door knocking awoke her from her thoughts.

It was late and the crisp Autumn air filled her lungs as she opened the door, it was dark but she knew who would be on the other side of it. He stood there his hair tousled, he'd been trying to sleep too and judging by his attire he had just rolled out of bed, he was wearing blue plaid pyjama pants. ''Nice outfit'' she smirked. He looked down releasing what he was wearing. ''Can I come in?'' he asked awkwardly and she stood back to let him in.

She shut the door behind him, and he smiled lightly at the blanket on the sofa, ''we need to talk'' he turned to look at her, ''I don't want this to be a casual thing but if you do then I'd like to know now...before I fall any deeper'' he said looking at her his eyes piercing into hers.

she frowned looking at her feet and he nodded ''I guess I could say I didn't see this coming'' he sighed his eyes were welling he could sense something was wrong.

She leaned against the door frame, ''I didn't think it would at the beginning...more than that for you, but I felt it...there is something special between us'' she said her arms falling to her side''...but your like drugs Cain'' she breathed ''you make me need you all the time and I'm so scared that one day you wont be here, or you will walk away'' she frowned and her eyes were welling now too, ''I'm addicted to you''.

he grabbed her hand ''When I saw you in that hospital bed, I made a vow to myself that I was never gonna let you go again...do you understand me Harriet?, you need to trust me'' he told her ''..I made that vow to myself, and I made it to you'' he looked at her ''I need you''.

Harriet smiled lightly ''Don't start talking about vows...its a bit soon for that don't you think'' she joked. he smiled lightly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear ''Nothings too soon...not when you've been waiting your whole life for someone'' he said smoothly. She smiled at him enterwinding their fingers she led him to the couch, and they sat down.

He leaned back and she rested her back against his chest, ''I really do like your pyjama pants'' she smirked. and he looked at her as she turned to face him ''I didn't think vicars were aloud to tease people...'' he looked down at her ''how did I get so lucky?'' he stroked her face, and she smiled lightly, ''what are you thinking?'' she asked him

he looked at her shaking his head ''You don't want to know''

she smiled ''tell me...''

he caressed her cheek ''I'm thinking about how much I'm in love with you''

 **to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

/I don't own these characters.

Harriet stared at him, her eyes grazed over his lips and her face formed a small smile, ''We should get to bed, early start tomorrow'' she said enter winding their fingers and leading him in the direction of her bedroom, ''besides...we don't want Pearl to catch us down here do we'' She finished, Cain smiled at her following her closely.

When she awoke the world felt different, up until now she had felt like Cain could leave her any minute for Moira. Like all she had to do was click her fingers and he'd come running. Something shifted in their relationship the last couple days...it was almost as though things were becoming more and more serious, She didn't even feel scared anymore... Things were going to be okay.

''What are you thinking about?'' he asked her as he rolled over in the bed pulling her close to him, his arms entangled her waist as she faced away from him.

She smiled lightly, her head playing games with her as to what she could reply, ''Just thinking about how much I don't want to get out of this bed'' she smiled holding his hand as it lay over her stomach.

Cain grinned against her shoulder, ''fortunately...for us, we both have today off'' he smirked ''which means we don't have to''

She laughed pushing him back so she could get up, she looked at him tilting her head slightly ''Unfortunately for us...I told Emma I'd help her move some of her stuff'' She stood up walking to her wardrobe, catching a flash of his features in her mirror ''Cain Dingle?..Are you pouting!'' Harriet laughed and Cain rolled his eyes, turning over and going back to sleep.

''Hows Cain?'' Emma asked smugly, and Harriet rolled her eyes ''We've been so distant lately I don't want you to think I don't care about you anymore just because you're with Cain'' Emma said awkwardly.

''It's fine Emma, I get that you don't like him you don't like him'' Harriet said, honestly.

Emma breathed out ''Okay good, b...''

Harriet cut her short ''However, he is still my boyfriend so I don't really want to hear you talking bad about him''

Emma leaned back against her kitchen counter ''I just feel so awkward about it all,... especially Cain's top ten of awful things'' she frowned

Harriet laughed ''It's fine...really...besides Cain's top ten of awful things is slowly the reason why I'm starting to fall in l...'' she stumbled over her words realising what she was about to say.

Emma raised her eyebrows ''it really is serious then''

Harriet shrugged ''I love him'' she admitted.

Emma laughed picking up a box and carrying it ''Well better keep him away from Moira if that's anything to go by'' she said.

Harriet frowned ''What's that suppose to mean?''

Emma looked at her awkwardly, ''I saw them the other day, outside the church, she told him she still loves him''

Harriet looked at her dropping the box she was carrying to the floor she walked out the house.

She was angry to say the least, storming across the village. She knew exactly where to find him... Pushing back the woolpack door she tousled her hair angrily, as if the stab from Emma wasn't enough, Cain was sat with Moira at the bar, laughing. She walked over to them.

Moira looked at her ''You alright Harriet?'' she said sensing the tension.

Harriet laughed ''Not really no'' she snapped back.

Moira looked at her... breathing out she looked at Cain ''I'll leave you to it''

Harriet laughed ''Actually Moira...It's you I'm here to talk to''

Moira frowned ''What could you possibly have to say to me, especially in that tone?'' she said politely, yet a little annoyed.

''Maybe the fact that you told me things were done with you and him, that I practically begged you to tell me before I fell for him, and you said there was nothing...'' Harriet ran her fingers through her hair, ''Except now I'm hearing...From Emma by the way '' She shot Cain a dirty look, ''That you told him your in love with him''

Moira looked at the floor ''It wasn't like that Harriet''

Harriet's eyes watered, ''Well tell me what it was like then Moira?'' she tried, and Moira stayed silent, Cain looked at her.

Cain grabbed Harriet's arm and Harriet yanked it away ''Save it,...You're just a liar'' she said quietly as a tear shattered down her cheek, she walked out of the pub.

Cain looked to Moira, ''She asked you to say those things,...so now I want to know the truth'' He snapped.

Moira looked at him ''The truth is Cain,. Of course I still love you, and I probably always will...'' she frowned.

Cain looked at her sadly, ''Your not wrong,...'' he took a sip of his pint ''we will probably always feel something, because we held on so long and because we tried so hard to make it work...But its not hard with Harriet...It's like everything's falling into place, and it will for you too soon, i'm sorry Moira'' he said, sadly.

Moira looked at him and nodded lightly, ''Maybe its just the thought of the man your becoming, the man she's making you become'' she said lightly.

Cain nodded patting her shoulder lightly, he walked away from her towards the door, he turned to look at her smiling sadly before he walked out.

He pushed Harriet's door open lightly, after discovering it open. He found her on the sofa tears cascading down her cheeks ''Harriet'' he frowned walking towards her, she put her arms out ''don't come near me'' she shouted and Cain's heart broke. ''Was it all fake? just to make her jealous why tell me about the kiss but not that?'' she exclaimed. He slid down the wall and placed his head in his hands ''Because I knew you'd be like this,... because I knew you'd try and give me up if you knew, because that's you...you never take what you want! Your too polite'' he shouted back.

she looked at him ''That would work out perfectly for you then wouldn't it'' she shouted.

he stood up, ''Is that what you think?, that I still love her Harriet,... she's my ex wife for a reason, nobody can change me like you have, you know when I said a life of crime wasn't much of a life... it was because my life wasn't much of a life until you came along, I mean you was always there in a fairly less obvious vicar kind of way...'' he placed his hand on her face as they stood in her living room, ''...and there's a reason for that''

she looked at him, ''I can't stand the lies Cain'' she told him

he looked at her ''You're the most frustrating woman I've met, do you know that? I promise to only lie to protect you,'' he told her.

she nodded lightly looking at her ''what about Moira?''

His thumb stroked the crease where her lips met and he smiled ''she knows''

Harriet leaned in pulling him closer by his collar, she let there lips be centimetres from each other ''God, ...I love you'' she sighed pulling him closer till they met in a fiery kiss, his hands tangled in her hair as he kissed her passionately, everything was whole again.

THE END.

''Isn


End file.
